


How Many Times...?

by IceLite1011



Series: Countdown to 2016! [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Eve, Kagami in America, Kuroko in Japan, Loneliness, M/M, a little sad, but happy ending, i'm sorry this is so rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/24/15: KagaKuro</p><p>Kuroko wishes they weren't so far apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Times...?

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2016!!! I will be posting a oneshot every day until January 1st (or at least, I'll try to xD)
> 
> First up is KagaKuro on Christmas Eve <3 Enjoy!!

Kuroko gazed at the children playing in the snow, smiling and waving when some of the kids from the kindergarten he volunteered at recognized him and held up tiny snowballs in triumph. It was rare for Tokyo to get this much snow, and everyone was ecstatic. Children dashed outside into a world of snowmen, snow angels, and snowball fights. Students hoped and prayed for the elusive snow day. Couples sighed dreamily at the thought of a white Christmas.

He was surprised to find himself uncharacteristically excited as well. It was, however, tinged with sadness. While other couples would get to spend the entire day together, Kuroko would have to pretend.

Kagami was in America.

And Kuroko was in Japan.

He should have gotten used to it by now, really. But how many of each other’s birthdays had they missed? How many times had Kuroko watched Aomine and Kise walking hand in hand and felt a pang of jealousy? How many more years would Kuroko have to wait until Kagami finished university and his basketball scholarship abroad?

Kuroko sighed as he heaved himself up from the park bench, beginning the short walk back to his little apartment. He supposed he would make dinner and…what? Read a book? Watch TV? Start one of his uni reports? All of a sudden he felt a pang of loneliness. Passing by him on the streets were numerous couples, all pressed close together and looking happy. It wasn’t like Kuroko was unhappy, he just…

He missed Kagami. So much.

It was like he was on autopilot when he arrived home. He hung up his coat, turned on the TV, and started to cook dinner as he absentmindedly listened to the weather forecast. He had leftover chicken from when Takao and Midorima visited, and some rice from the night before. He quickly fixed a salad and sat down at the kitchen counter, trying not to remember how much livelier the little apartment seemed when Kagami was there. In the kitchen, on the sofa, in his bed…everywhere he went he lit up his surroundings. But now Kuroko was in an empty void. Without his light.

Kuroko was halfway through his dinner when he registered a faint noise. It sounded like it was coming from the door. Immediately he stopped chewing, his senses sharpened. The sound grew louder. He listened closely, and gulped when he realized that it was definitely the sound of the doorknob rattling. Was someone trying to break in…?

Wordlessly he stood up and silently padded to the door, heartbeat accelerating. He reached for the umbrella propped against the wall—it would have to do. Suddenly the lock clicked, Kuroko grabbed the umbrella tightly, and the door swung open.

He must have looked pretty funny—mouth dropping open, gripping an umbrella, eyes staring in shock and quickly welling with tears. Why…?

The man standing in his doorway looked confused, his hat still covering most of his eyes and his arms outstretched, as if ready to give a hug. Then he spoke, removing the hat and revealing loving, deep red eyes.

“Kuroko…?”

And that was all it took. Kuroko launched himself into Kagami’s arms, not caring that his coat had melting snowflakes on it and was wet. He felt everything that he missed—Kagami’s heat, Kagami’s smell, Kagami’s heartbeat—all flow into him at once as he buried his face in the broad chest, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt strong arms immediately encircle him back; he felt Kagami’s chin coming down to rest on his head, his scalp tickling as Kagami inhaled deeply.

“Kagami-kun…I missed you so much…”

“I know…I missed you too.”

They stood frozen in the doorway, snowflakes settling in their hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me…?”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you.”

Kuroko looked up, blue meeting red, the eyes above him filled with love and relief and longing.

“Merry Christmas, Kuroko.”


End file.
